fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Morphing
Morphing, or the Morph System, is a system in the Fable series that alters the players character and other aspects throughout the game. Fable The morphing system in Fable changed the look of the Hero based on training and alignment. Good Heroes got a tan, halos above their heads, lighter shade of blue eyes, blond hair, a light aura and butterflies fluttering about, while evil Heroes grew horns, lost some of their hair, had very pale skin, glowing red eyes, a red aura and black insects flying around as well as a change of texture on the Hero's hands and feet. As a Hero trains at the guild the Hero will change accordingly to each discipline. Strength will make the Hero more muscular and grow hair on his torso and arms, with Skill the Hero grows very tall and advancing in Will causes blue runes to develop on his body and his hands will glow white with power. In addition to morphing from training and alignment the facial expressions change to either a warm and peacful smile (good) or a menacing glare (evil) and as his training progresses, the Hero gets older, up to 65 years of age giving him wrinkles, spots, pale skin and white hair, but donating to the Temple of Avo and the Chapel of Skorm can remove up to 20 years (or more using the Hero save exploit during certain quests). Fable II The morphing system in Fable II still affects your Hero the same way as in Fable but with additions. The Hero *Investing your experience in the three disciplines will affect your Hero in different ways: **Investing your experience in Strength will make your Hero more muscular. **Investing your experience in Skill will stimulate your Heroes growth glands, making them taller. **Investing your experience in Will causes blue runes to appear all over your Heroes body. *Being good bleaches your hair while being evil darkens it. *Being good will cause a Halo to appear over the Hero's head, while being evil causes Horns to form on the Hero's head. *Being good turns the Hero's eyes blue and being evil turns the Hero's eyes red or green, depending on their purity/corruption. If their Will level is high enough, the Hero's eye colours will be mixed with a light blue. *Being pure will give your Hero a good complexion while being corrupt has the opposite effect. Your Dog *If you are good, then your dog's fur will become lighter. If you are evil, your dog's fur will darken. The change is always noticeable after the events of The Spire. The World Certain choices made in the game (or not made) will affect certain parts of Albion. Some more notable examples include Bowerstone Old Town, Westcliff, and the Temple of Light in Oakfield. Fable III The morphing system in Fable III is extended to your weapons, dog, and world. Your Arsenal Weapon morphing is split between two categories: Hero Weapon morphs and Legendary Weapon morphs. Regular Legendary Weapons are limited to a pre-set morph list, staying the same final appearance no matter what. The Hero Weapons that the Prince/Princess inherits will morph according to the player's playing style, making their final appearance vary across multiple Heroes. A full list of morphs is available on the Hero Weapons page. The Hero *Using light weapons like swords will make the Hero more lithe and agile. *Using heavy weapons like hammers will make the Hero more muscular. Described as being "Dangerously desirable" as compared to the "Russian shot-putter" physique seen in Fable II. *Using Ranged weapons tends to make the Hero taller as a result. *Eating fatty foods (such as pie), alcoholic drinks, and meat will cause the Hero to grow fat. Likewise, eating fruits, vegetables, tofu, and fruit/vegetable juice will cause the Hero to lose weight. *Becoming fully evil morality will cause the Hero to form red runes over all his/her body when flourishing in combat, and the Hero will form black, cracked expressions around their eyes. *Becoming fully good morality will cause the Hero to form blue runes over all his/her body when flourishing in combat, and the Hero will form a butterfly imprint around their eyes. *Making many good choices will cause the Hero to form white-blue angel wings in combat when flourishing and when making postive expressions. *Making many evil choices will cause the Hero to form Horns and black-red demon wings in combat when flourishing and when making negative expressions. *The colour of the Hero's clothes and hair can be changed with Dyes. *The colour of the Hero's tattoos can be changed with dyes made from Auroran Flowers. Dog Your dog's appearance can be changed by selecting a dog potion to change its breed in the Sanctuary. Seven breeds are currently available, depending on which DLC has been purchased. The Collie, Red Setter and Boxer are confirmed to change appearance when having a fully good and fully evil morality. The World When the Hero becomes the ruler of Albion, the choices (s)he makes as king or queen will be reflected in Albion. Fable II had a similar morphing system, though to a lesser extent. *Taxing a region heavily will cause that region to be become visibly poorer and the buildings will fall into disrepair, causing the people to hate you. *Lowering taxes will improve an area's buildings, and make the people love you. *Choosing to not help the economy of areas will increase the prices of all items in that area and make the people hate you. *Surporting child benefits will cause a rise in population and make people like you. *Making a child's tax will decrease the population and make people hate you. *Creating dams on lakes will cause the lake to become a quarry, which will form a mine that you may force workers into and the environment will become more polluted which will make the people of that area hate you. *Establishing a military base will lower crime and make people like you more. *Removing the ban on drinking will make people like you more, but it will cause many people to become drunk at randomly chosen times. *Surporting the creation of a mine will cause people of that area to dislike you. *Removing factories will cause the skyline of Albion to be less polluted, but the economy will crumble, yet people will like you more. *You can also abolish child slavery and call for the creation of a school, causing people to like you. *Certifying logging of an area will cause logger's cabins to appear, and the people will hate you in surrounding towns. *Dumping pollution in a area will create a green smog of pollution, and cause the people in that area to hate you. *Evil morality choices will cause spouses to question your leadership and it will be harder to convince people to like/ love you. *Good morality choices will make spouses trust you more and make other people like/love you more easily. *Failing to pay for an army to protect your people will result in their deaths and dissapearance from towns. Category:Gameplay